


The Birth of Ogon' and Bīng

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Notice: there will probably be more, fire/ice personification, idk I just really had to write this., mostly just a silly idea, not what you would expect, vaguely mentioned japan (Hetalia), vaguely sad but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the early days, fire was born and has much to learn about the world around her before passing her talents on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suddenly I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959308) by [snark_sniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snark_sniper/pseuds/snark_sniper). 



> Ogon' is Russia and is the Russian word for Fire (I really hope so cuz I tried really hard. This is using the phonetic alphabet and not the Russian because that is what my keyboard allows, okay?)  
> Bīng is China and again, Chinese word for Ice (I really hope so cuz i tried really hard. Again, phonetic alphabet, blah blah blah.)  
> Mizu is technically Japan if ya squint. Japanese word for water. (I know this is true cuz I'm a stupid anime dork and water is commonly mentioned in stuff. Phonetic alphabet once again)

It had started with the ashes. Most think it starts with a piece of dry wood and a spark. They’re wrong. I had been born from the the white, dusty ashes. It had consumed me, filling my lungs, blinding eyes I had not even been aware existed. And then then mounds split, releasing me from their containment. Finally, I was allowed to burn. 

The heat consumed me then. No longer was I buried in useless dust. I became something beautiful. Hot. The villagers came to me for my beauty, asking for a little so they could cook their food and stay warm where my light could not reach. I gladly gave to them and in return they would bring me tasty morsels. Black balls that crunched wonderfully in my teeth, bits of seared meat, occasional strips of bark. 

Myr favorite time was the day, basking in its warmth and light. At night, my warmth and light dimmed as I rested, sometimes so dull not even a candle could be struck with it. I apologized to the people for my lack of strength in the dark. I began training to work better, determined to bring them light where there was none. 

It was during these days, as I explored the underground as far as I could manage without becoming asphyxiated, that I discovered something new. 

I had never seen anything like it. The surfaces gleamed in my light, dewy colors cast every which way in an enthralling manner. My own heat must have awoken the poor thing, as it uncurled, blinking dazedly at me. The girl seemed blinded, shielding her eyes from my light. 

Whispered words flew from my tongue, trying to discover if she knew a language. “My name is Ogon'. Who are you?”

“Bīng.” She returned. Her words were even softer than my own. 

The light brightened with my joy at hearing such a beautiful name. “That’s lovely! I tried it on my tongue, rolling it around. She smiled too, drawing herself up from the ground. “What are you?”

She tilted her head as if my question was a set of words strewn together that made no sense in such an order. 

“You cannot be a human. The people do not… sparkle like you.” I told her.

“You must be very young. I only come through during a period where the days are short and night is old.” Bīng. informed me, resting her head again as her eyes began to flutter shut.

Saddened and too curious to let her drift yet, I moved forward, hoping to stir her into consciousness. She flinched from me. “No, dear. Now is my time to rest. We can talk later if you can last until my time of strength.”

So I left her home, moving back to my village. I asked the people questions of Bīng., but they would not speak about her except to bring me to their crops. 

I was not allowed into their fields as I could destroy the flammable dry wheat, but they did allow me to view. The people told me how they had to harvest every year a good surplus to survive her wicked temper. I did not understand. She had seemed so peaceful and gentle. I could not imagine her bringing harm.

So I waited, hoping to learn more. They promised I would need to grow very strong in order to survive her wrath. I trained harder, working the cool nights in preparation. 

Finally came the time. The people began to wear more layers and come from their structures only when necessary. I had to eat more in order to keep my light bright and my warmth high. It did not take long for me to see her. She began painting the trees in a strange way, blanketing them with a fluffy substance. I mistook it for ash at first and was afraid. Ash is birth, but it can also be death. For a moment, I believed she meant to bury me back in the mountains of ash. 

However upon touching it, the substance hissing and fog rolled from my hand. When I Lifted away, instead of her work, there was only a drying puddle. I steered hid in my caves, watching at the edge. As I respected the villagers fields, so would I respect her territory and hard work The villagers came to me more often, begging for warmth. i provided as often as possible, insisting on food in order to give them the best heat I could. 

Bīng. did not come visit for many days. But she did come. She smiled at me, impressed. “So you did make it, Ogon'. You are the first to succeed. The one before you passed after the first day. Perhaps you can truly last long enough to learn. Would you like me to teach you?” 

I nodded, excited at the prospect. So she began to teach me. She explained the Winter to me. Winter was a strange thing. Only cold and harsh, but terribly beautiful. She told a lovely story of how she brought all the hardworking critters and humans a long rest through her work. Many resented and feared her, but it was for the best. This fear kept them safe and allowed them to get the necessary rest. If not for her, they would work themselves to death, dying of exhaustion. 

I began to see the cold as wonderful instead of frightful, something I had to protect from. 

Perhaps it is difficult to understand why I fell in love with all of this.. She had dark hair and sharp-cut limbs. Her skin seemed to run on a scale from light to dark throughout the day. At night, she was a glossy inky color, nearly invisible. In the early morning she had faded so, one could almost see through her. It was at midday I could really make her out, watching the sun and my light glint off her in a gorgeous spectrum as she sat outside my cave. She seemed frail and small compared to my size, yet she was as fierce, if not more so, than myself.

I, on the other hand, was brash were she was patient. I was loud where she was quiet. I was energetic when she was tired. My curling hair and pale skin was in such contrast with her, I wondered what would happen if we touched. We never touched. I did once find it interesting how she produced white things and yet I was far fairer then her. She said it helped us stand out in our environment so that the villagers could find us with ease.

Our true similarity was our danger. Both of us could be terribly dangerous if out of control, but beneficial when calm. We even complimented each other. The villagers used our gifts together in order to provide themselves with a necessity. Neither of us knew much of it, but the humans explained that it was the most important thing in their lives. They called it “Mizu.”

I grew terribly curious about this substance. It burned inside me, hotter and more insistent than any other notion that had come before. Bīng. said my impulsiveness was due to my youth. I believed it to be merely my nature. 

Unfortunately, this was my undoing. I could resist no longer and brought our hands together on her last trip to my cave. She stared at the hissing contact. The noise was shrill and awful and yet neither of us could bear to pull away. My hand turned black as fog rolled out. I could no longer feel anything where her hand was. Liquid dripped from her face like the human’s sweat and her hair turned damp, losing its gleam. Her eyes filled the way humans’ did when they cried. Even when I managed to pull away, the moisture did not fade. She grew too weak to fall back into her domain to regain her strength and my touch would only quicken her deterioration. 

It did not take long for there to be nothing left but a glimmering pool at my knees. It took me quite awhile to recover after that. 

The villagers began to die, left without her gifts and our important contributions. I became to dull to provide proper light and warmth. It hardly mattered. The days grew hot and scorching once more without Bīng..

Eventually, I began to get over my mistake and the loss of my good teacher. It occurred to me to look for a replacement. She had told me there was one before me, so logically there must be someone after her. 

I found the little child sleeping where Bīng. had when I first met her. She looked just like my deceased teacher, only youthful and innocent. 

“Hello?” I said gently, waking the girl. 

She blinked tiredly at me, a tiny smile curling onto her glittering face. “Hello, who are you?”

“I’m Ogon', dear. What is your name?”

“I… think I’m called Bīng..” the girl stumbled, trying to sort through her bleary, young thoughts.

“Bīng., when you awaken in the winter, come find me. For now, rest.” and then I left, wondering this was our cycle. Put out by each other’s existence and yet irresistibly drawn. I did not mind. I was able to recognize it was the nature of things. And I must last long enough to teach her the way her predecessor had taught me, however, I would instill in her a new rule, hopefully to make her existence last.  Bīng and Ogon’ would never come into physical contact again.

 


End file.
